Let's Get Married
by iMissa
Summary: It’s raining, and little Sakura has an idea. Oh dear. [SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer: Damn, I hate these things. They make me admit that I really DON'T own Naruto. -cries-**

The rain poured in rivulets, and had been since about nine am that morning. Sakura loved the rain, she honestly did, but she had NOTHING to do. Not to mention that her friend was just lying there, eyes closed, as if he couldn't hear Sakura complaining.

Giving him an evil look, she crept closer to him, while the boy slept on, unaware of Sakura's devious plan. Once she was seated right by his head, she grinned. "SASUKE-KUN!" She shrieked.

Sasuke jerked awake, banging his elbow as he did so. "Owww." He groaned, rubbing the affected area. He shot the pink-haired female a look. "What did you do that for?"

Sakura shrugged. "Cause you were ignoring me." She said simply. Sasuke started to growl, and she smiled innocently. "Sasuke-kun, I'm bored."

"Sakura, I don't care." He retaliated, and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"You're so mean!" She pouted, huffing and crossing her arms. Sasuke sat up, shrugging and yawning.

"So?" He asked, and she sighed, glancing out the window again, where the rain was still pouring.

"I'm so booored."

"Then go find a board game, or something. Or go play dress up, whatever you females do."

Sakura sighed again, glancing around her and knowing that her male best friend _obviously _wasn't going to help her out.

They were laying in Sasuke's living room. Across from them was a white loveseat, with a table a couple of inches in front of it. And on the table were…flowers. Sakura tilted her head, using that wide forehead that she was known for.

_Or go play dress up._

Her aunt had gotten married a couple of weeks ago, and Sakura had been the flower girl. She happily threw her rose petals down the aisle while she skipped, then took her place beside her cousin, who was the ring bearer. Little Sakura had been jealous, though, when she saw the silky red and pink flowers that her aunt held in her hand while she smiled beautifully as she made her own way down the aisle, one hand holding the bouquet and the other looped through Sakura's grandfathers arm.

So that must mean that women carry bouquets when they get married, right?

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who was staring at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face. He had charcoal colored hair in the style that, quite frankly, reminded Sakura of a bird her cousin had once, a cokootoo (**A/N- Yes, misspelling is intentional) **or something, but that was hidden because he was laying flat on his back. He had really beautiful violet eyes, and when he was happy, his eyes shone.

"Sasuke-kuuun," she crooned. The boy turned to her, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

"Let's get married!"

The shock on his face was really quite funny, but Sakura was being serious.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, and Sakura bit back the urge to cringe.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Let's get married!"

"We're only seven!"

The roseate-haired female rolled her eyes. "Only for pretend, stupid." Sasuke scowled at her.

"I don't wanna marry you! You're my best friend!"

"Well too bad, we're gonna get married whether you like it or not!"

And so, a very unwilling Sasuke found himself being dragged along with Sakura's idea. Sasuke's scowl deepened.

_Darn it._

----

"Miko-sama?" Sakura called, climbing the stairs. Uchiha Mikoto stuck her head out of her room.

"Sakura-chan? What's the matter?" Sakura panted after climbing the stairs. Holy cow, those things were like making your way up a mountain!

"I need a pretty white dress!" Sakura exclaimed, flashing a smile.

"Why?" Mikoto asked curiously, her own smile playing about her lips while the seven year old looked at her innocently with those big, green eyes.

"Cause I'm gonna get married!"

"W-what?!" Mikoto's face looked comically like Sasuke's when Sakura had told him the same thing, but Sakura disregarded that.

"I'm getting married!" She repeated gleefully.

"To whom?" The Uchiha matriarch felt oddly cautious; if Haruno-san heard of this, he would blow his top.

"To Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto sighed in relief.

"So you're only pretending to get married to Sasuke-chan?" Sakura nodded patiently, and Mikoto walked into her room. "Okay, well, I'm sure we can find something for you in here."

Twenty minutes later, Sakura reappeared in the living room; Sasuke was still lying down, and in a fit of anger, the girl kicked him in the ribs. Sasuke grunted and peeked out at her from one eye. "What was that for?!"

"We're getting married, you idiot! You gotsta stand up for us to do that!" Groaning to himself, Sasuke did as she said.

Those kicks of hers hurt, man.

Sakura gently grabbed the white flowers and shook them lightly of the water that was dripping down the stems, while Mikoto stood at the end of the living room, holding a thick book that had the words Dictionary printed in neat, block letters at the top. Smiling softly and humming to herself, Sakura walked down the aisle while holding up the white dress she felt like she was swimming in. Sasuke watched her, snickering a little as she tripped but tried to play it off coolly, though a blush stained her pale cheeks. She glared at the young boy.

"How come you didn't dress up?" She hissed at him once she had made it. Sasuke merely shrugged, and Mikoto smiled again.

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband…"

* * *

"Through sickness and in health, until death due you part, for as long as you both shall live?"

Twenty-two year old Sakura glanced at Sasuke through the veil, and he was looking at her as well. She smiled as she stared at the gorgeous looking man. Who had ever thought that they would make it this far, after everything they had been through?

Sakura thought back to a rainy day, when they had been merely children, when their innocence hadn't been tainted by blood and betrayal, only this time, the wedding was for real, and she smiled at the thought of Uchiha Mikoto holding a dictionary while "binding" her son to her, Sakura repeated the same words that she had said when she was seven.

"I do."

* * *

**A/N- I just lurve little Sasuke and Sakura. But anyway, this idea isn't originally my own. I got it from a ShikaIno fic by MillicentRaven, and it is AWESOME! I definitely recommend that you read it. And yes, I did ask permission to use her idea before putting this little one-shot into motion. Anyway, happy Valentines day everyone, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
